This progress report covers the period, 6/1/76 to 3/31/77, under which the University of Pittsburgh with Bernard Fisher as principal investigator has received funding to participate in Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) studies. This report will outline activities which transpired during that period. Our activities during this initial period of funding have concentrated on identifying investigators interested in participating in ECOG studies, establishing a central office for patient treatment and coordination of data collection and securing the appropriate human subjects clearances. The reorganization of our investigator staff was required because of the departure of the senior investigator so designated in our original proposal. Work is still continuing on the matter of human subjects clearance, but to date we have 21 approved studies. The central office has proved to be beneficial in serving as a resource area to the many investigators we have and provides a mechanism to monitor protocol and data collection compliance. To date, we have accrued 32 patients into study with most coming within the last few months. Our data collection continues to be quite complete. In addition, our senior investigators have been active within the ECOG. Dr. Fisher continues to serve on the Surgical Committee and has conducted a Phase I Study on C. parvum that permitted the incorporation of this agent into ECOG studies. In his capacity as NSABP Chairman, he is encouraging members to participate in a proposed Stage I Breast Cancer Protocol. Dr. Deutsch is serving on the Breast Cancer Steering Committee and Dr. Leon Barnes on the newly developed Surgical Pathology Committee. Our goals for the next year are to increase patients' accrual to near 100, and to continue to expand our participation generally in ECOG.